


Pandorian Powers

by Burgie



Series: Cen's Poly Pile AU [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In which Scott is a monster fucker (but aren't we all).





	Pandorian Powers

Scott tried not to pick favourites in the poly group. All of his different partners had their own different special skills, like Rebecca was very good at pegging and Justin was sinfully good at oral. But Ydris... there was just something about the magician that made Scott's pulse race, his mouth go dry, his cock stand to attention in his pants. Every single time, without fail, and all it took was a look or a chuckle or a gentle caress or even just the way he toyed with that damn clover in his mouth...

If someone thought that Scott preferred Ydris out of all of his sexual partners, he wouldn't exactly deny it. But he also wouldn't admit to it, either. He still felt a little guilty with the whole sharing arrangements, if he was being completely honest.

Walking into the Bangalow to find Ydris perusing one of Scott's thick tomes (they now had a proper bookshelf, which was a good thing to see) was definitely not something that Scott had ever expected to see. Strangely, he was nervous. He trusted Ydris, he loved him, there was no reason to be ashamed that Ydris was looking through his mythology books about vampires and werewolves. Hell, maybe Ydris might even have some more information that the books didn't have.

"Interesting," Ydris mused, holding the thick, heavy book in one hand while his finger rested on his lower lip. He glanced over the book at Scott, and Scott was only a little turned on by the way that Ydris was holding such a heavy book as if it was nothing. "So, you are interested in the occult?"

"Yeah, it's... one of my interests," said Scott, rubbing the back of his neck. The lie came so easily to his lips, he'd been saying it for ages now, after all. Even in this group where the occult wasn't so odd to them.

"Hmm," Ydris hummed thoughtfully. He closed the book easily with one hand, an act that usually required Scott to use both hands. Scott glanced away, feeling suddenly overheated.

"I s'pose you probably know more about them," said Scott. "Go ahead, tell me everything in there is all... what'd Evergray say? Tosh and codswallop?" Now Ydris laughed, and not the sexy little laugh he usually used.

"Oh, I haven't heard those terms in a while," said Ydris, still smiling in mirth. "But no, as occult literature goes, this book is rather up-to-date and factual."

"Oh," said Scott. "Well, that's... good."

"Why were you so convinced that I'd refute the claims in this book?" asked Ydris.

"Cos the supernatural beings usually do," said Scott.

"Well, I can't say that I speak for all vampires," said Ydris. His voice changed, and Scott looked up at him, trembling slightly in anticipation. His voice had suddenly became deeper, more seductive. And yet, there was a lisp...

From the fucking fangs jutting out over his bottom lip. They were long, shining in the moonlight that now bathed the Bangalow. Scott licked his lips, his jeans uncomfortably tight now. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those fangs.

"You're a vampire," said Scott. Defying all logic, though, he didn't back away. He instead took a step forward, mesmerised. And Ydris wasn't doing anything to cause that.

"As I've said to many a potential lover," said Ydris, his hand coming out to cup Scott's cheek. His thumb brushed the bare skin beneath Scott's sideburns, making him shiver slightly and close his eyes. "I can be anything you wish."

"Damn, that must get you all the partners you want, huh?" said Scott. "Especially with you being as sexy as you are."

"And yet, sadly, there are still certain women who... resist my charms," said Ydris. "Even the vampiric charms." He dipped his head closer to Scott's neck and Scott moaned, baring his neck to those wonderful wonderful fangs.

"Bite me," said Scott, almost breathless. It made sense that Ydris brought out the submissive side in Scott, he was the one who had brought it out the first time, after all.

"You are aware, aren't you, that vampirism is not passed on via bites?" asked Ydris. "Even if it were, I am not truly a vampire so I could not turn someone. In the traditional sense, anyway."

"Fuck, I don't wanna be one," said Scott. "I've just... read that the bite does things to you."

"Oh," said Ydris, amused at the way that Scott's cheeks reddened. Were he truly a vampire, the rush of Scott's blood would have been intoxicating. As it were, he was rather drawn to the sight of Scott's length trying to burst out of his jeans. He brushed his hand over it through the denim, Scott bucking into him with a moan.

"Fuck, lemme." His mind clearing for a moment, Scott stumbled across the main room, his pants almost too tight to walk in, and passed his hand over the rune that would tell everyone else to keep out. The druid version of the tie on the doorknob, Evergray had called it. "Alright, we're good." He drifted back over to Ydris, who looked even sexier as a vampire with those fangs and that pale skin.

"Good," Ydris purred. "I wouldn't want to be... interrupted." And, leaning in, he opened his mouth so that his fangs grazed the skin of Scott's neck.

"Fuck," Scott moaned, trembling now.

"Don't worry, little fledgling," said Ydris. "I promise this won't hurt- much." And, before he could even think of what that word meant, Ydris plunged his fangs into Scott's neck, spearing the pale flesh in search of the blood beneath.

"Oh, fuck," Scott moaned. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." But the pain that Ydris had warned him about only lasted for about a moment before pure bliss spread through Scott. He sagged against his lover, ignoring the blood pulsing from his neck. It wasn't exactly gushing blood, though, which was good. That was probably Ydris' doing, no doubt, not wanting to injure his lover in the act of sex. He was always so thoughtful like that.

"Yes," Ydris purred, licking the blood from his lips after removing his fangs from Scott's neck. A trickle of blood leaked from the side of his mouth, and Scott was sure that he'd never seen anything so sexy. "You taste divine."

"More," Scott murmured, almost collapsing on top of Ydris. "More, please, I want more."

"Well, now, no need to beg," said Ydris with a laugh. His lips brushed Scott's, leaving behind blood. Scott remembered from his readings that this was how vampires turned their victims- by biting them and then allowing the victim to taste their own blood. Even though he knew that it wouldn't actually work, Scott licked his lips anyway. It was almost a compulsion. He felt like a protagonist in a vampire novel, helpless before this creature of the night and pathetically wanting them to ravage him.

"Bite me, turn me, take me as your mate," Scott murmured, his hips bucking up against Ydris'. He could feel that Ydris was already hard, the Pandorian giving a sigh that Scott felt deep in his bones. He wanted this just as much as Scott did.

"Oh, you're so submissive, I love it," said Ydris, his eyes hooded as he kissed Scott again, moaning at the way that Scott was trying to dry-hump him.

Scott knew that he sounded needy as Ydris backed him onto the bed, but he didn't care. Not as Ydris licked at the wounds on his neck and plunged his fangs in again, bringing with it more of the euphoria. It was almost as good as the release when Ydris finally freed Scott of his restrictive clothing.

"Now, my submissive little fledgling, should you wish to stop at any time, you know exactly what to say," said Ydris. The word 'twilight' flitted through Scott's mind, causing him to snort laughter, but his laughter stopped entirely when Ydris pressed Scott’s hips into the mattress.

"Oh, fuck," Scott said in a near-whisper, his head buried in the pillow. His cock was so hard that it almost hurt.

"And don't worry, I know that you love to be forced to wait to cum, but I want to see you lose yourself," said Ydris. He was very much enjoying seeing how much Scott was enjoying this, being dominated by a creature of the night. When he grabbed hold of Scott's wrists and held them above Scott's head, Scott moaned louder, bucking his hips up again.

While Scott's wrists were pinned with one hand, Ydris used his other hand (and just a pinch of magic) to grab hold of Scott's hips and pull them up. While his cock rested against Scott's inner thigh, making him almost whimper with want, Ydris used a quick bit of magic to lube up his fingers so that he could stretch his partner open. Doing it magically was all well and good, but Scott was so submissive that Ydris wanted to watch him squirm.

"Oh, you beautiful, beautiful creature," Ydris murmured, leaning down and kissing Scott's neck. Scott swallowed a whimper as Ydris' fangs scraped the sensitive skin of his throat again. Combined with Ydris' fingers inside him, Scott felt like he could cum in an instant. Maybe it was from the euphoria from the vampire venom, he'd read that vampires used their bite to make their victims want them. Usually just to feed, but often also to have fun with. Scott had often fantasised about that, unbeknownst to his family, of course. And now, it was finally happening.

At last, after far too much (and yet not enough) teasing, Ydris pushed his way inside of Scott, making Scott moan and move his hips to get comfortable. Ydris smiled, thrusting his hips a little until Scott nodded, and then began to thrust a little faster, a little harder. Just the way Scott liked it. Scott cried out in pleasure, his back arching.

For a few moments, Ydris only fucked Scott, focusing on the way his partner moaned and moved his hips to get more of that wonderful, wonderful friction against his prostate. He was already leaking pre-cum, the liquid splashing onto his stomach with every motion of his cock caused by his body moving.

And then, slowing down for a moment, Ydris leaned down and grazed his fangs down Scott's neck again. Scott moaned louder, arching his neck as much as he could. The euphoria that exploded through him when Ydris finally bit down almost made him lose himself entirely. But only almost.

"God, I wish you could do that while fucking me," said Scott, staring up at Ydris with half-lidded eyes.

"That would be most divine," said Ydris. "But it would, unfortunately, be deadly."

"Damn," said Scott. "Then I guess you'll just have to alternate." His eyes were so dark with lust that they looked almost black. Ydris grinned, the idea very much appealing to him. And so he switched to thrusting for a few moments before biting down and flooding Scott with more of that euphoria, more of that delightful feeling that made him feel like he was right on the verge of reaching his orgasm.

And then, surprising him, Ydris reached down and gripped Scott's cock with a firm hand, beginning to pump it while continuing to fuck him. Scott moaned, his entire body tingling. He was so close.

"One more bite," said Scott. "And that'll be it for me."

Grinning, Ydris showed Scott his fangs before he buried his fangs in Scott's neck one last time. Just as he'd said, it was all Scott needed, causing him to cry out and buck his hips up as he came. Ydris tried to move with him, not wanting to injure his lover, and managed to remove his fangs from Scott's neck without too much excess blood. Scott shuddered with delight as Ydris stroked his tongue over the two small wounds, healing them before he lapped up the blood. A little bit of it had trickled onto the sheets, but that was okay. Ydris had cleaned up this bed many times before. It really needed a self-cleaning enchantment, honestly, but later.

For now, Ydris was too busy enjoying the look of his lover squirming on the bed and losing himself to the sensations.

"And now," said Ydris once Scott had stopped squirming. "It's my turn."

"Go for it," said Scott, somehow managing to still look eager. And he still had some moans left in him as Ydris fucked his way to orgasm, finishing by burying himself inside of Scott and spilling his load into the condom. Scott hadn't even realised that he'd been wearing one, but of course he had been. They were all very careful in this group, not wanting any unwanted pregnancies or too much mess.

"Ah, little fledgling, I always forget how wonderful you look when you're taking a pounding," said Ydris, stroking the back of his hand down Scott's cheek. Scott looked up at him, panting. The pain in his neck was starting to make itself known now, though the euphoria and afterglow still lingered.

"It's one of my favourite things," said Scott.

"Did the real thing live up to your fantasies?" asked Ydris.

"It was better than them," said Scott. "I guess it's different when your partner cares about you."

"It is," said Ydris. "Much like the way that tentacles are different to how they are in hentai."

"I was always more into monster-fucking, myself," said Scott. "Vampires, werewolves..."

"Would you like to be fucked by a werewolf next?" asked Ydris. Had Scott not just had an orgasm, he would've hardened immediately. As it was, his eyes went wide.

"Yes please," said Scott. Ydris chuckled.

"Then I suppose that I will have to do some research," said Ydris. "Though, tell me, would it be a Pandorian werewolf or an Earth one?"

"A Pandorian what now?" asked Scott, fully aware that he looked like someone who had just discovered a very good treasure. Ydris chuckled.

"As you often say, I am full of surprises," said Ydris. "Now, rest, my love. I used quite a lot of strength, so you may find marks on your skin later on."

"Hey, I was aware of the risks when I agreed to this," said Scott. "It's worth it."

"We'll see if you still agree when the marks and pain appear," said Ydris, pulling out of him. One simple spell cleaned up the mess, though he left the marks in Scott's neck. As a reminder.


End file.
